Tal vez
by Farenz
Summary: Quizás fuera porque él la ayudó a salir de ese pozo donde se había hundido, y parecía que jamás iba a caer al suelo; ese lugar donde sus lágrimas quemaban por salir, pero que jamás vieron otro lugar que no fueran sus ojos…


Holaa, buenos días/tardes/noches, depende del momento en que lean esto xD...

Otra vez he vuelto a mi amado drama, y como la inspiración para Rutina está un poco (por no decir bastante u.u) decidí traerles otro One-Shoot...

En fin, quedó un poco raro y corto xD pero espero que les guste, y les pido paciencia para el próximo capítulo de Rutina n.n...

Nos leemos al final,

* * *

Muchas veces, Kaoru olvidaba las razones por las cuales se encontraba con el moreno cada noche, para acabar haciendo el amor en su espaciosa y confortable cama…

Tal vez fuera para intentar olvidar a su amor, muerto hacia tanto tiempo…

Quizás fuera porque él la ayudó a salir de ese pozo donde se había hundido, y parecía que jamás iba a caer al suelo; ese lugar donde sus lágrimas quemaban por salir, pero que jamás vieron otro lugar que no fueran sus ojos…

Tal vez fue porque había hecho tanto por ella, que ya no imaginaba sus mañanas despertando sin él…

Quizá por todo eso, quizá por nada de lo anterior…

Muchas veces, creía que su destino era cruel y altamente irónico… Después de todo, ella era la que había luchado años para resistirse al amor…

Era extrañamente bizarro que, en un estúpido intento de olvidar la muerte de su amado Mitch, hubiera corrido a los brazos del que era su mejor amigo.

Se había convertido en una impostora, intentando engañarse a sí misma para aliviar aunque sea un poco su pena.

Estaba dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa para callar a su conciencia, la cual le decía a gritos que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal; pero intentaba hacer oídos sordos, mientras corría a su encuentro una y otra vez.

Y cuando lo veía, lo besaba con una pasión fingida, y cerraba los ojos con fuerza; con tal de no ver que el cabello y los ojos tenían el color equivocado…

Era otro patético intento de que él no lo notara, pero claro que lo hacía; le quedaba claro cuando le regalaba una sonrisa tímida y le seguía la corriente.

A pesar de saber el daño que ambos se ocasionaban, él sentía que tenía el permiso de Mitch… Aunque la herida aun siguiera doliendo, había que seguir adelante, y era su deber intentar que Kaoru también lo hiciera.

Y así volvieron a caer una vez más en la gran cama, con claras intenciones de repetir el acto que tanta culpa y confusión traía a la mente de la chica…

Pero mientras que Mitch iba directamente al punto donde ella lograba estremecerse totalmente y perder el control; Butch prefería experimentar con distintas partes de su anatomía, intentando descubrir aquellos lugares por sí mismo.

Y cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo, admitía que Butch Him podía ser muy bueno en la cama… Pero cuando la sensación de éxtasis se extinguía, la invadía la desdicha…

Después de todo, Butch no era Mitch…

Pero de vez en cuando, no podía evitar pensar que las cosas serían mejores si hubiera sido ella la que hubiese muerto, si el día comenzara con un castaño besándola suavemente en los hombros, en vez de recibir una mirada penetrante de color verde, la cual parecía preguntarle cuánto tiempo más duraría esa farsa…

Pero, en esos momentos de duda y confusión, Butch decidía besarla con ternura, como suplicando interiormente que lo dejara intentar reemplazarlo; por lo que Kaoru guardaba todas sus inseguridades y pensamientos complicados, dentro de un cajón en su mente… Aunque sabía que volverían…

Siempre lo hacían, y generalmente era cuando terminaban de hacer el amor…

Ella esperaba que él cayera en un sueño profundo para encender un cigarrillo y derramar unas cuantas lágrimas silenciosas… No deseaba que él la oyera…

Pero ese noche las oyó…

Comenzó a acercarse lentamente a ella, y la abrazó por la espalda…

— ¿Qué ocurre? — le preguntó en un intento de hacer que hablara…

—Nunca fui buena para enfrentar las cosas…— comenzó a decir enigmáticamente

— ¿A qué te refieres?

—Siempre creí que debía intentar aguantar y seguir…— la chica dio una larga pitada al cigarrillo antes de continuar—Pero no puedo evitar recordarlo cada noche… Aunque ya no pueda oír su voz, recuerdo exactamente el sonido de ella...

Butch comenzó a limpiar las lágrimas que se alojaban en el rostro de Kaoru, como incitándola a continuar hablando…

—Es solo que no puedo soportar estar sola…— susurró en voz baja, aferrándose a los brazos de su amante

—Kaoru…— el chico la llamó en voz baja, tomó su rostro con las manos y la obligó a posar la vista en sus ojos…—No estás sola, Kaoru… Yo siempre estaré aquí…

Kaoru sonrió entre lágrimas y por primera vez no tuvo que fingir pasión al besarlo… Eso salió naturalmente; rápidamente volvieron a la cama, para hacer el amor una vez más…

Esa fue la primera de muchas veces en los que al mirar a Butch a los ojos, estos no tomaban un matiz castaño…

Es más, se le antojaron del color perfecto…

Y en ese momento exacto, fue cuando él se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de ella…

Y seguiría luchando hasta que ella sintiera lo mismo…

* * *

Bueno, terminó esto xD no sé, es un poco extraño... Pero tenía ganas de escribir algo xD

Espero que les guste...

**¿Reviews?**

**F**arenz.


End file.
